


Piercing Through the Ice

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Frost Is Trans, Kind of a slow burn, Mortal Kombat 11, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Swearing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: After Cassie defeated Kronika, she wanted to rewrite the timeline to how it should be. She did exactly that. And in her journey, she finds true love, happiness and her place in the world as one of the most powerful beings in the universe.





	1. Chapter One: Time Is Forever Changed

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This is brand new fanfic. I've been planning to write it for a while now. This is a Cassie Cage/Frost fanfic. I will give Frost a different backstory and even another name in this fic than she has had in the Mortal Kombat video games. And Frost will be futanari in this fic. And there will be smut in the next few chapters of this new fanfic. Now on with the story.

Cassie stared out over what was left of the battlefield. There was debris everywhere, including rocks, concrete, dirt, and trees. But those things weren't the only kind of debris laying on the ground. Corpses of both her foes and allies alike were all over the place, including her parents, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. She held her tears in the best that she could as she walked over to their bodies. She leaned down and kissed them on their foreheads as a goodbye.

She stood back up to her full height just seconds later. She kept looking for the one person that she knew that wasn't dead. A woman named Frost. They were enemies, but she was instantly attracted to the ice ninja. When they fought earlier that night, she promised that she would make her human again. And that was before she defeated Kronika, the woman that had been fucking with their lives and the timeline since the very beginning of time itself.

Cassie had barely managed to kill the goddess of time, but she did it. It was one of the hardest, toughest fights of her life, hell, she almost died a couple of times during it.

After the fight had ended, she picked up the dead goddess' crown, placed it on her head, she could feel the powers that the other woman held flowing through her entire body from the tips of her toes all the way to the blonde strands of her hair. It was like fire, ice, dying and being reborn all at once. It was both pleasurable ecstasy and excruciating pain. That was the only way that she could actually explain it. She had fallen down to her knees, gasping, breathing hard, trying to get her breathing back under control, but she eventually passed out from the power that was overloading her body. It was a few hours later when she woke back up. That was several hours ago.

She kept walking for a while longer until she found Frost laying among some ruble, she rushed over to her. She knelt down next to her, she gently rolled her over onto her back. Cassie checked her pulse and she sighed gratefully to herself when felt it; Frost, the ice ninja was still very much alive.

Cassie slipped one arm under Frost's neck and her other arm underneath her knees, she then stood up very slowly, picking the other woman up in her arms. She carried her over to Kronika's, well, her Hourglass now and she very carefully opened it, she slipped inside with the other woman still in her arms.

Cassie then set her down on the floor of the Hourglass as softly and gently as she possibly could. She glanced around it, trying to figure out exactly how the hell it actually worked. There wasn't a manual on how to use a space-time temporal device lying around anywhere. She basically had to figure it out on her own. Which she was glad for, but she loved working with people, especially people that she loved and cared about the most.

An idea suddenly popped up in her head. She hoped that it worked. She didn't know what else to do in her current predicament. The blonde stepped into the very middle of the Hourglass, she raised her arms up and kept them there. She closed her eyes and she was suddenly hit with images from different timelines and alternate Earths, but it wasn't what she wanted. And it was right then that she knew exactly what she had to do; she began to shape reality the way that it should be with her Mom and Dad happily married, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Kitana, and Jade no longer revenants, but very much alive. Cassie had also brought several other people back from the dead as well to be in the new timeline. She also did something for Frost as well. She wanted her to be happy.

It was over two hours later when Cassie was completely finished fixing the timeline. She brought her arms back down to her sides, she wiped the sweat that was starting to form on both her brow and hands. She looked down at herself, that's when she saw that her outfit was different. It was an Eldergod's uniform. It was kinda like a superhero costume, minus the cape. She had the same crown that used to be Kronika's, but instead of white and black, it was gold and black. The armor that she was wearing was also gold and black, which was her top, bottoms, and shoes.

The blonde woman grinned to herself. She absolutely loved her new look. She was worried about Frost so she looked over to where she had left her on the floor of the Hourglass. She gasped. Frost was no longer a cyborg, but very much human again.

She was wearing a blue t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of grey and blue sneakers. The ice ninja's hair was still the white/blue color that it had been in the previous timeline that both women had been in only a few hours ago. Cassie realized that Frost looked exactly the same way that she had envisioned her to look when she was creating the very timeline that they were in now. Frost looked exactly the same way that she had looked before she had become a cyborg in the previous timeline. She had reached a hand out towards the other woman, she placed it on her shoulder and she gently shook her awake. Cassie blushed, she then removed her hand from Frost's shoulder.

Frost's brilliant blue eyes fluttered open. She stared up at Cassie for a moment before she slowly sat up, grunting slightly in pain because of how sore her muscles felt, which is how she usually felt after she was in a really tough fight, sleeping in her bed for a rather long time.

Frost shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs in her faded memories of the past. It wasn't working. Those memories were still kinda fuzzy, she figured that she would feel that way for a while longer. She just didn't know how long that would be. A few seconds later, she looked up into Cassie's eyes. The ice ninja's own eyes widened in sudden recognition.

"Cassie? Cassie Cage? What the hell is going on? Where the fuck are we? Fuck, my head is killing me." Frost asked. She looked away from the other woman and around the Hourglass that they were both in at the moment. She looked back to the blonde when she felt gentle and soothing hands being placed on her shoulders.

"Frost, I'll explain everything to you, I promise. But We have to get the fuck out of here first and back to solid ground, okay?" Cassie said. She hoped that Frost would trust her, she knew that they weren't friends, but she wished that the other woman would at least give her the benefit of the doubt. Frost nodded in understanding. Cassie removed her hands from her shoulders and she reached her hand out once more towards her.

Frost stared at her hand for a moment or two before she grasped it with her hand. Cassie stood up, bringing Frost with her. The ice ninja looked down at their clasped hands, she blushed a bit as did Cassie. She looked back up and over to Cassie.

"Fine. I'll trust you for now, but you do owe me a fucking explanation about all of this insane shit when we get to wherever the hell that we're going. Okay?" She told her. Cassie nodded.

The blonde woman then stepped out of the Hourglass and into the new world/timeline that she had just created with the woman that she had a crush on. She hoped that they would both be okay and that she made the right choice in recreating the new timeline. Only time would tell, she knew, would give her and Frost the answers that they desperately needed.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I'm so, so sorry that it's taken me so fucking long to write and post the second chapter of this fic. I've had a bad case of writer's block. I apologize that this second chapter isn't longer than it had turned out to be. Now on with the story.

When Frost and Cassie had finally stepped out of the Hourglass, back onto solid ground, they were instantly greeted by sunlight so bright that they had to cover their eyes to keep themselves from going blind. Frost looked down, blushed when she saw that they were still holding hands. She looked back up and saw that she and the blonde were in the backyard of a very expensive looking mansion with the Hourglass in the middle of said backyard. Cassie gave her a soft smile when she saw the ice ninja staring at the mansion. She let go of her hand, then she placed it on her shoulder instead.

"That's actually my parents home. My Dad, Johnny Cage, bought it for our family just after they got married, but a couple of years before I was even born. I love it here actually, even though it did get a bit lonely sometimes. It's fucking huge and I played around in the whole place when I was growing up. Come on, Frost. I'll give you the ten-cent tour of it." Cassie said as she dropped her hand from her shoulder to grab her hand again.

Cassie practically dragged the other woman all the way to the double doors of her home. As soon as they got there, Cassie pushed the doors opened and they both walked into the place. Frost's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open as she saw what it looked like on the inside: It was just as big on the inside as it was on the outside. It wasn't as fancy as she thought that it would be, but it was still pretty extravagant. Cassie let go of her hand and gestured around her.

"So what do you think? Pretty awesome huh?" She asked. Cassie loved it there, but she rather they had a regular house, not a huge ass mansion. She cast her eyes about the room that they were currently in. It had been a while since she's been there. It took some getting used too, that's for sure. "I do love it here, but I'm not going to lie to you, I'd much rather have grown up in a regular house, but this place does have its perks: A gym, a bowling alley, a movie theater, some other cool shit too. But when I was eighteen, I moved out and got my own apartment in town. It's a loft and it's fucking awesome. A home away from home, I guess that you could say. What do you think?" She asked Frost.

"It's beautiful, that's for sure. It's a little too much for my taste though. I prefer a home smaller to live." Frost replied. She looked over to Cassie to see her smiling at her, the ice ninja blushed a bit. She hoped that she hadn't said anything wrong, but her fears were not warranted.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that. You're not wrong, but don't let my Dad hear say that." The blonde said, laughing, Frost soon joined her in laughing, but they only stopped when they saw someone walking towards them. Cassie ran to the person and she was brought into a hug. It was her Dad, Johnny. They stayed like that for several seconds until they pulled away from each other.

"Cassie! It's great to see you. I thought that you'd be coming over a bit later today? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I am. I'm just a bit curious is all." He asked. He and Cassie were supposed to spar later on that day, so he was surprised to see coming over early.

"I was, but I wanted you to meet someone. You remember Frost, right? Well, I figured that I'll take her out for shopping today. We can always spar tomorrow." And at Cassie's words, he looked next to her, he finally noticed the blue haired young woman.

He smiled and he reached out a hand to her. After a second, Frost did the same. They shook hands, then they both brought their hands back to their sides again.

"It's nice to see you again, Frost. I'm just glad that you two ain't trying to kill each other again. I have to get going. Sonya and I are going on a date. We haven't had the chance to spend a lot of time together until recently, so we're going on a much-needed date. So we'll see you two later." Johnny said. He gave his daughter a quick hug, smiled at Frost and then he went back in the same direction that he came from.

The two women heard Sonya and Johnny talking, then Cassie's parents came into view. Sonya walked over to Cassie, hugged her for a couple of minutes, she broke the hug and she glanced at Frost for a second before she smiled. She reached out a hand towards her, Frost did the same and they shook hands, before returning their hands back to their sides.

"You're Frost, right? I remember. I'm glad that you're alive. It's good to finally meet you formally. Cassie's been talking about introducing you to us non-stop. I'm happy for you two. My daughter needs someone special in her life to make her happy. And I'm glad that it's you. You're a very beautiful young woman. Welcome to the family. My husband and I are going on a date. What are you two doing today?" The older blonde asked them.

"Cassie is taking me shopping. My apartment kinda flooded, so I need an entirely new wardrobe, which sucks, but what else can you do, right?" Frost replied. She glanced at Cassie out of the corner of her eye, who gave her a quick thumbs up and Frost restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

A look of shock and sadness flashed over Sonya's face at hearing what Frost said. That shouldn't happen to anyone. So she looked through her purse, grabbed four hundred dollars and she handed the money over to the ice ninja.

Frost took it as she and Cassie looked quite shocked and surprised over what just happened. Neither of them knew what to say or do in that moment. Frost couldn't believe it.

"Mrs. Cage, I can't accept this. This is just too much money." Frost replied. It was a lot of money, but she could certainly use it for new clothes and other stuff that she needed.

"You can and you will. And please call me, Sonya. Since your apartment flooded, Cassie would let you stay with her until it's fixed up since you two are together. Go shopping, buy new stuff. Have fun, spend time together and don't forget to have some fun. I'll see you two later." Sonya said as she and Johnny left their home with Cassie and Frost staring after them. The women heard Sonya's jeep being started up and Cassie's parents left to go on their date.

Cassie and Frost stared at one another for several long moments. The blonde was the first to say anything in the last few minutes.

"I'm sorry about my Mom. Ever since I came out, she's been trying to get me a girlfriend. But she's right though, we should go out and have some fun. If you want too." Cassie said.

"Of course I do, Cassie. It's cool. So where should we go to shop?" She asked her curiously. She hadn't gone shopping with anyone in so long, so she was kinda stuck on where to go. Cassie didn't reply immediately, but eventually, a small smirk graced it's way across her lips.

"I know exactly where we should go. The mall. It's actually not that far from here. Come on, let's go get my car, then we can head over to the mall." Cassie replied. Frost nodded.

Cassie signaled her to follow, she then led the other young woman throughout the mansion until they got to the huge garage, Frost gasped when she saw how many cars that the Cage family had, which was a lot. The blonde walked over to a rack of keys, picked one, took it and she went over to a blue 2014 Honda Civic. Frost loved it instantly. She definitely approved of Cassie's taste in awesome cars. She loved the color. It actually matched her own blue eyes and hair. It was also Frost's favorite color.

Cassie smiled when she saw Frost's reaction to her choice of car. That's why she picked that car to drive them to the mall, that and she really loved the car. It was the first car that she had bought with her own money. Cassie stopped for a second, she closed her eyes and focused. It was just a few seconds later that her clothes changed from her Elder God outfit to a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Frost's eyes widened, Cassie smirked to herself at the other woman's reaction. She knew that the rest of the day was going to be fucking awesome for them both. She raised a hand out to Frost, changing her outfit to a more casual version of her usual Lin Kuei ninja outfit. The ice ninja looked down at her new clothes and she instantly loved it. Cassie gave her a soft smile that had her blushing.

"I promise that I'll tell you everything, Frost." Cassie told her. Frost nodded in reply.  
She used the key to unlock the driver's side door, she unlocked the passenger side door for Frost. They both got inside the car, they put on their seat belts. Cassie then started the car. She pulled out of the garage and onto the road. She got into the correct lane, then she drove in the direction of the nearby mall, which was only twenty minutes away from her parent's mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of chapter two of Piercing Through the Ice. Again, I apologize that it took so long to write and post it. I'll have the third chapter written and posted by August, if not before then. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of the first chapter of Piercing Through the Ice. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I will write and post the tenth chapter of A Love For The Ages in a week or two from right now. I'll try to write and post a new chapter of this new fanfic every two weeks or so. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
